Vengeance écarlate
by Arthemysia
Summary: L'une est nourrie par la haine, l'autre par un amour dévorant. La vengeance, aussi rouge que le sang, va mener ces deux extrêmes à une rencontre explosive pendant laquelle, un combat acharné va s'engager... - Petit OS pour un concours - Gray x Edo-Erza (étrange vous dites ? ;p)


**Résumé :** L'une est nourrie par la haine, l'autre par un amour dévorant. La vengeance, aussi rouge que le sang, va mener ces deux extrêmes à une rencontre explosive pendant laquelle, un combat acharné va s'engager. A l'issue de cet affrontement, y aura-t-il seulement un gagnant ?

 **Nda :** Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous. Voici un petit écrit produit pour le second tour du tournoi d'écriture du blog de Chiraruru. Un couple peu banal sur lequel j'aurais pu avoir beaucoup de mal à trouver l'idée pour les réunir. Mais bizarrement, ça n'a pas été si compliqué que ça.

Bref, j'espère que cet écrit plaira quand même aux quelques curieux qui se risqueront à jeter un œil par ici.

 **Tournoi sur le blog de** **Chiraruru :**

 **Couple imposé :** Edo-Erza x Grey (earthland)  
 **Thème demandé :** Vengeance, Lemon  & Trahison  
 **Genre :** Drame, hétéro  
 **Rating et avertissement :** Rating M – Lemon (scène de sexe explicite)

* * *

 _ **Vengeance écarlate**_

Elle observait sa silhouette au loin. Un corps fin et musclé, un désir de combattre qui transpirait de ses pores et qu'il portait en lui comme on porte un étendard. La jeune femme sourit. Cet homme serait l'instrument parfait de sa vengeance…

Elle s'approcha de lui lentement, voulant le prendre par surprise. Sa réaction à venir n'en serait que plus délectable. La jeune femme s'humecta les lèvres, les étirant dans un sourire satisfait avant de bondir pour atterrir juste derrière le jeune homme. Surpris, ce dernier était sur le point de se retourner mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Du plat de son épée, elle l'assomma violemment. Le jeune homme s'échoua alors lourdement sur le sol.

« _Parfait_ », pensa-t-elle.

 **oOoOo**

Lorsqu'il émergea, une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Que se passait-il ? Il y avait de cela quelques minutes, il se trouvait sur le chemin pour retrouver ses amis dans la capitale d'Edolas et maintenant… où était-il au juste ? Lorsque Gray ouvrit les yeux, ce fut le noir qui envahit sa vision. Puis peu à peu, l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait se découpa dans la pénombre. Quatre murs gris et une minuscule fenêtre qui laissait entrevoir les étoiles.

— Alors, réveillé ? entendit-il à quelques pas de lui.

Cette voix… se pouvait-il que ce soit… Le jeune homme essaya de bouger mais ses bras étaient entravés. A genoux sur le sol dur de sa cellule, il essaya de se redresser mais encore une fois ce fut un échec. Il entendit des pas s'approcher et un rire retentir. C'était bien _son_ rire seulement là, il y avait quelque chose de différent sans toutefois que Gray ne réussisse à définir la cause de sa gêne. Quand elle fut assez proche de lui, la silhouette de sa geôlière se précisa.

— Er…za, bredouilla-t-il encore un peu sonné.

Le sourire en coin de la rousse s'étendit en un rictus cruel.

— Non, se reprit-il, tu n'es pas Erza.

— Je me réjouis de ne pas m'être trompée sur ton compte, commença la jeune femme. Et je comprends ce qu'elle peut te trouver. Malgré ton jeune âge tu es plutôt futé comme garçon.

Erza Knightwalker ! Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade autour de son visage, tout comme ceux de son amie. Ils avaient repoussé depuis leur dernier passage sur Edolas et la cicatrice que lui avait faite Erza s'était largement atténuée pour quasiment disparaître. Mais malgré la ressemblance frappante avec Titania, Gray avait su immédiatement que ce n'était pas elle. La véritable Erza, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille !

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! s'exclama le jeune homme en essayant de se relever une nouvelle fois.

— Ça ne sert à rien de te fatiguer, les chaînes sont fixées au mur et comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, tu n'as pas la possibilité de joindre tes mains. En d'autres termes, tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie de construction.

Gray grogna en constatant que la jeune femme avait raison. Il était enchaîné comme un vulgaire criminel ! Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir ainsi ? La réponse : pensant qu'il était en sécurité, il avait baissé sa garde, tout simplement.

Voyant sa proie se calmer, Erza Knightwalker sourit avant de s'accroupir pour lui faire face.

— Bon garçon, le flatta-t-elle moqueusement. Et pour répondre à ta question, tu as la malchance d'être l'instrument de ma vengeance.

— De quoi tu parles ? Je croyais que tu avais baissé les armes et que tu t'étais rangée de notre côté !

— Je le croyais aussi…, déclara la jeune femme pensive. Mais l'humiliation que cette garce m'a infligée, je ne peux pas l'oublier !

Son regard brûla d'intensité et de rage. Que lui était-il arrivé depuis leur départ d'Edolas ?

— Alors tu m'as enlevé pour une stupide vengeance… Et pourquoi moi ?

— Qui de mieux que son amant lui-même ?

— Son… amant ? répéta le jeune homme interloqué. Tu te trompes sur mon compte, je ne suis pas son amant.

Erza posa sa main gantée sous le menton du jeune homme avant de lui caresser doucement la joue. Le métal sur sa peau était désagréable et le griffa. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'il lui entame les chairs…

Mais la jeune femme s'arrêta avant. Elle avait d'autres projets le concernant… Ces yeux bleus perçants et cette peau pâle… Un homme tout à fait à son goût. Le doigt de la jeune femme caressa lentement la cicatrice qu'il portait au-dessus de son œil. D'un mouvement vif de la tête, Gray s'écarta de l'emprise de cette main de fer dans un gant de velours.

— Une vengeance est toujours meilleure lorsque l'instrument ne se laisse pas faire, se réjouit le double d'Erza.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Je ne suis pas ton jouet !

Le regard qu'il lui lança était d'une telle fureur que la jeune femme en était toute retournée. Elle aimait quand les choses n'étaient pas si faciles. Et les hommes au caractère bien trempé comme ce jeune mage avaient tendance à l'attirer plus que de raison.

Non seulement elle pourrait se venger de son double d'Earthland mais elle le ferait en y prenant beaucoup de plaisir, elle en était certaine.

De sa main, elle força Gray à la regarder, ses yeux au bleu glacial la foudroyaient sur place. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois avant de plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son prisonnier. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas immédiatement, bien trop surpris pour esquisser un seul mouvement. Mais il finit par la repousser dès qu'il fut remis de son choc. Une perle écarlate glissa de la morsure que la jeune femme venait juste de lui faire.

— Qu'est-ce que t'essayes de faire !

Malgré la virulence du jeune homme, Erza nota que ses pommettes se coloraient d'une douce teinte rosée. Sans répondre, elle se saisit de lui par la gorge et elle descendit son autre main sur son torse nu. Du bout des doigts, elle redessina ses muscles saillants et sentit son cœur s'accélérer sous sa paume.

— Tu veux toujours me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? souffla-t-elle contre son oreille.

La jeune femme perçut un léger gémissement lorsque sa main glissa vers le renflement de son pantalon. L'homme était si faible… Elle s'amusa encore un peu de sa torture puis descendit vers les chevilles du jeune homme qui étaient maintenues par des fers. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'il réagisse, à sa plus grande joie. Gray lui fit un croc-en-jambe pour la faire chuter. Cependant, Erza savait qu'il tenterait de s'échapper et elle para son attaque rapidement, reprenant le dessus sur sa victime. Profitant qu'il était plaqué et le ventre à terre, elle lui détacha les poignets et lui tordit les bras dans le dos violemment. Le jeune homme retint un cri de douleur mais continua à gigoter sous son corps pour se libérer. La geôlière se délectait des tentatives désespérées de sa proie. D'une main ferme, elle le força à se mettre sur le dos avant de le chevaucher sans aucune douceur. Gray essaya d'utiliser ses mains mais cette Erza était tout aussi forte que la sienne et même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, il n'avait jamais eu le dessus sur elle, jamais…

Erza Knightwalker ne retint pas ses coups. Elle finirait par dresser cet homme avec ou sans sa permission ! Il finirait par plier, elle en était sûre. Pourtant, le fait qu'il se défende avec autant d'acharnement était bien plus jouissif que s'il s'était rendu sans résistance. Cependant, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'y allait pas franchement. Quelque chose retenait ses coups et Erza était persuadée qu'il s'agissait de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour sa jumelle d'Erthland.

— Tu es complètement folle ! Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu en viennes à une telle extrémité ?! réussit-il à demander en expulsant une gerbe de sang de ses lèvres.

La jeune femme le regarda d'un œil méprisant avant de lui répondre.

— Tu ne peux pas savoir ce par quoi nous sommes tous passés après votre venue ! cracha-t-elle.

— Alors dis-le-moi !

— Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir…

Gray voyait très clairement que derrière cette rage, il y avait de la douleur et… de la peur ! Il avant entendu parler des émeutes qui avaient suivi la disparition de la magie d'Edolas. Beaucoup de crimes avaient été commis à cause de cette peur indicible qui avait envahi les cœurs de beaucoup d'habitants de la planète. Erza Knightwalker faisait-elle partie des victimes de cette barbarie… ? Il en frissonna.

Mistgun avait réussi à contenir les mécontents et de nombreuses arrestations avaient suivi. Cependant, les victimes avaient été nombreuses ainsi que les cœurs meurtris.

Ne remarquant pas la réflexion du jeune homme à sa merci, elle lui serra à nouveau le cou pour le faire lâcher, ce qu'il fit malgré son entêtement. Dans son regard, elle vit qu'il déposait enfin les armes et maintenant qu'elle avait l'entière maîtrise sur lui, elle avait la voie libre pour la suite de sa vengeance. La jeune femme se releva et, lentement, enleva ses longs gants métalliques qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le sol. Elle descendit ensuite le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait, sous le regard incrédule de Gray. Enfin, Erza s'en prit à la boutonnière du pantalon de son prisonnier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bafouilla-t-il.

— Ça ne se voit pas ?

La jeune femme ôta complètement le vêtement puis libéra l'érection naissante de Gray et la caressa doucement avant de l'empoigner. D'un geste souple, elle souleva ses hanches et les dirigea en sorte que le sexe du jeune homme entre en contact avec son intimité. Elle se frotta lascivement contre lui pour éveiller complètement le désir qu'il cachait sous sa couche de glace. Le jeune homme voulut protester mais il était déjà trop tard, elle dirigea ses hanches d'un mouvement aérien pour que le sexe érigé s'introduise en elle. Gray sentit la chaleur de la jeune femme l'entourer et ne réussit pas à la repousser, l'imprégnant immédiatement dans sa chair en fusion. Le voulait-il vraiment ? En l'observant se déhancher sur lui, Gray ne put s'empêcher d'y voir Erza, la femme qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années, lui procurant un plaisir divin. Ses longs cheveux flamboyants, son regard brûlant et ce sourire… ce sourire qu'elle n'offrait qu'en de rares occasions.

— Erza, souffla-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

Cette dernière fut surprise par ce geste tendre mais elle comprit dans le regard du jeune homme qu'il était fou amoureux de sa rivale. Quand cette garce apprendrait que son amant avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, sa vengeance serait enfin accomplie !

Gray caressait toujours la joue de sa partenaire. Ces lèvres pulpeuses, attirantes… il voulait tant y goûter. Il rapprocha son visage de celui d'Erza et s'empara de ce bouton florissant, y plongeant la langue profondément. Son désir pour elle s'accrut subitement si bien que Gray inversa sa position avec son amante. Cette dernière avait conscience qu'il la prenait maintenant pour sa compagne alors elle le laissa prendre le dessus. Le regard qu'il lui offrait à présent était si brûlant de désir qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur à lui refuser ce petit cadeau. Et puis il fallait dire qu'elle prenait également bien plus de plaisir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ses caresses étaient à la fois tendres et passionnées. Ses seins, sa taille, ses cuisses… Chaque endroit qu'il touchait vibrait de plaisir. Cet homme était un mage de glace mais la chaleur qu'il diffusait pendant l'acte charnel semblait faite d'un véritable magma en fusion ! Et tout s'accéléra lorsque le jeune homme commença à onduler les hanches contre son bassin. Là, le plaisir brut jaillit en elle. Telle une liane, Erza s'enroula autour du corps du jeune homme et le laissa l'explorer sans relâche au plus profond de ses chairs jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son fluide se répandre en elle. Ce fut assez court mais d'une intensité redoutable puisque la jouissance finit par l'atteindre aussitôt.

Toujours au-dessus de sa maîtresse, comme s'il émergeait d'un long rêve, le regard de Gray changea et s'éteignit brutalement. Erza crut voir des larmes apparaître à la lisière de ses yeux mais elle ne put le vérifier. Il se redressa, se dégagea de la chaleur contractée de la jeune femme et détourna le regard.

Un rire désabusé filtra de ses lèvres.

— Ton _sacrifice_ ne servira à rien. Comme je te l'ai dit, Erza et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble. En fait, elle aime un autre homme.

Pas un instant il ne regarda sa geôlière. Sa voix avait perdu toute son intensité et sa passion première.

— Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, reprit-il. Mais si ton but était de voler le grand amour de ta rivale, eh bien c'est loupé.

Erza ne sut quoi répondre. Quelque part, elle le savait depuis un moment, comprenant que le jeune homme face à elle vivait un amour non partagé. Et alors qu'elle aurait dû être furieuse de sa méprise, elle en était presque soulagée. En agissant ainsi, elle avait trahi ses idéaux et ce en quoi elle croyait. Son acte était puéril et complètement inutile. Ivre de rage et de désespoir après avoir vécu l'enfer entre les mains de ses bourreaux, elle avait mis cette malchance sur le dos d'Erza qui avait contribué à ce que la magie disparaisse de leur monde. Seulement, pas un instant elle n'avait remis en cause ses propres choix. Et dans sa chute, elle avait failli entrainer un jeune homme innocent, lui-même hanté par ses propres démons.

Ne sachant comment réagir, Erza se contenta d'abord d'observer la silhouette figée de son _amant_. Enfin, elle s'approcha de lui et tendit la main, comme voulant lui caresser la nuque encore humide de sueur de leur étreinte. Mais elle se ravisa. La jeune femme se revêtit avant de rendre ses vêtements à Gray, puis elle déverrouilla la porte. Surpris, le mage de glace ne comprit pas son geste et l'interrogea du regard.

— Tu peux partir, déclara-t-elle froidement.

— Quoi… ? Mais…

— Fais-le maintenant avant que je ne change d'avis ! le rabroua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme remis ses vêtements mais en passant à côté d'elle, il ne put s'empêcher de la sonder. Ses lèvres tremblaient imperceptiblement et elle s'échinait à éviter son regard.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme haussa des épaules.

— Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris mais tu as réussi à me faire entrevoir un avenir possible.

Gray écarquilla les yeux, décontenancé par sa réponse.

— Je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait intentionnellement mais… tu as réussi ce petit miracle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? s'enquit-il, inquiet malgré lui.

Cette femme avait beau l'avoir enlevé et voulut le détruire pour toucher Erza, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour elle. Même si elle ne s'était pas étendue sur ce qu'elle avait subi, il savait qu'elle devait avoir vécu de terribles souffrances. Son sort ne pouvait que le toucher…

— Tourner le dos à mes envies de vengeance et avancer vers mon destin, finit-elle par répondre.

Gray sourit doucement.

— Tu n'es pas si différente d'Erza tu sais, tu t'es juste… un peu perdue en chemin.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, la jeune femme l'arrêta d'un geste et lui murmura à l'oreille :

— Toi aussi tu devrais faire pareil, et avancer vers ton avenir…

Gray la regarda encore un instant, pensif, puis tourna les talons, laissant Erza Knightwalker engager un combat contre ses nombreux démons. L'issue du combat n'était pas certaine mais c'était un premier pas qu'elle s'obligea à franchir. Pour elle et pour effleurer cet avenir, du bout des doigts…

-FIN-

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **Nda :** Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire pour clôturer cet OS. Je suis restée, je ne sais combien de temps sur le dernier paragraphe et encore maintenant, il me plaît moyennement . Pour ma défense, une vilaine migraine m'a sournoisement agressée le jour où j'ai dû terminer ce one shot...

J'espère que cet petit OS vous a plu malgré tout ^^

Merci de votre lecture et à très bientôt :)


End file.
